A Christmas wish
by MissJuliaS
Summary: Set in Unbreak My heart 'verse, same year as the epilogue on that one. On this story Jethro and Jenny are married. It's Christmas time and Jethro and Jenny tell their daughter a story back in the day about why her father forgot to pick up the Christmas tree for her mother.


**A Christmas wish**

_**A/N – so here's my third story. It's set in Unbreak my heart 'verse, same year as the epilogue (2017) Christmas time. And I know it's beyond past Christmas time, but I had this on my mind for so long and just wanted to bring it to life XD. **_

_December 2017…_

It was finally that time of year where every child is the happiest. And Alice made no exception. All week she's been jumping and running around the house waiting for the arrival of Santa and Christmas. And most of all, she wanted her presents under the tree, that her parents teased her with.

"Ally! No running in the house!" Her father shouted for her from the kitchen.

Jenny scolded him in the shoulders. "No shouting in the house either Jethro…"

He laughed and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Mommy, daddy! When is Grandpa coming back?" Alice popped her head in the kitchen, startled her parents.

"He'll be here soon honey" Jenny answered her when she came jumping and hugging her legs from behind.

"Why can't I open presents now?" Alice pouted and looked between her parents.

"Cause it's not Christmas yet, one more day…" Jenny continued to do the dishes with Jethro helping her.

"Daddy, how come you bought tree when no one did?" Alice switched from hugging her mother to her father.

Jenny and Jethro smiled at each other. "Cause of your mom" Jethro answered shortly and earned a glare from Jenny.

"Mommy?" She looked confused, turning back to her mother.

Jenny bended down to her daughter's level and lifted her up on the counter so she was sitting between her parents while they did the dishes.

"Wanna hear a good Christmas story?" Her mother asked and Alice nodded gracefully.

"It was around this time of year, before you were born…" Her mother started.

_December 2012…_

_Snow is falling; it lay down so firmly and beautifully on the ground of Washington DC. Christmas lightning were up on the trees, and it looked like beautiful stars at night time. Houses were also decorated with lights and some even had a real size Santa on the roof. But some of them had kids so that's probably why. Snowmen were built by kids. All of all it was so beautiful in DC this time of year. _

_Even in the bull pen of NCIS building were decorated. Although it was more of "Abby's" Christmas decoration. Either way it was beautifully done. Everybody was in a Christmas spirit, cause at Christmas time, everyone comes to together. _

_Even at Jethro's houses there were decorations everywhere. Of course Jethro wouldn't bother putting them up by himself, a certain redhead helped him. And no other than Jenny Shepard was the one allowed to do so with his house. It looked so cozy and so Christmasy…even the neighbors was surprised when they woke up one day and discovered the differences. A lot of people even gave him credit for doing that. Some even said it was because of his new lady friend, which was true. _

_He had Jenny as his partner again, a life partner. He wasn't gonna let that comfort zone slip away again. She just made everything better, it was clearer. The road he was following was quite easy to decide. It was her. She – Jenny, is his future. She brought him back and now she is partly living in his house, although she kept her townhouse as an escape, whenever she wanted a break from his arrogance or when he was a pain in the ass at work. And it's been working out for them so far…_

"_Jethro!" Jenny hollered for him. "Bastard! Damn his basement…" She cursed out. _

_She made her way down the basement stairs and…there he was, standing beside his boat with his hands busy sanding it. He obviously didn't hear when she came down, or heard but chose to ignore her. _

_She stood there, her hands on her hips. "Gibbs!" She shouted at him and he jumped. _

_He turned to find her standing at the end of the stairs, looking quite pissed. "Hey Jen" He smiled at her, or rather he tried. _

"_Do not go there with me Gibbs!" Didn't I tell you to pick up the tree?!" _

"_What tree?" he asked confusingly. Honestly he didn't know what tree she was talking about. _

"_What tree? – The tree you were supposed to pick up two days ago, I told you that! Seriously, like every five minutes…" She explained, rather angry. _

_She looked at him, observed his expression. She knew he'd forget something like this. _

"_Right, tree…Christmas…" He said annoyed. _

_She narrowed her eyes at him. "Did you deliberately…forget about it – on purpose?"_

"_No" He answered firmly. _

"_No?! That's all you can say?"_

"_Jen we don't need a tree…" He said calmly and continued with his hobby. _

"_What?! Jethro of course we need a tree on Christmas! There is no fucking Christmas without a fucking green tree!" She shouted at him, determine to get it in his living room – one way or another, he'll get that tree for her. "This is unbelievable…" She said and started moving her legs one by one, up those stairs and disappeared out of his sight. _

_Realizing what was going on, Jethro ran up those stairs to find her – and so he did. He found her sitting on the bed, with her computer on her lap. _

_She saw him coming in, but rather chose to ignore him, like he did to her. He crawled with all he's four and sat down beside her. "What're you doing?" He asked her carefully, not wanting to trigger anything precious. When she didn't answer him, he started to trail his fingers in her hair, messing it around. _

_Jenny was starting to get annoyed by him. "Jethro you're messing up my hair…"She retorted annoyingly. _

"_Gonna tell me what you're doing then?" He said playfully in her ear. _

"'_M looking over Christmas trees online – which by the way, you didn't!"_

"_Jen I didn't think the tree was a goddamn problem, if you want it I'll call DiNozzo to help"_

_She turned to look at him. "Jethro, how can you not want a tree for Christmas? It's like most important thing on Christmas" _

_He started to trail light kisses on her shoulders. She shivered at his lips touching her skin. _

"_Well, I haven't had a Christmas tree since Shannon and Kelly wanted one…" He answered between kisses. _

_Now that she knew what it was, she didn't know how to say it out loud, or rather – she didn't know how to say it the right way. He looked up at her form his kisses – saw that look in her eyes, the look of pity whenever he brought his family up. _

"_Stop feeling guilty…" He said, taking her face in his hands. _

"_I didn't say anything!"_

"_Didn't have to…" He argued back. "I'll call DiNozzo tomorrow…" and turned her head towards him and gave her a long passionated kiss. His hands wandered down her spine, his lips brushed her cleavage, and it went further and further down her body. She felt a weight lifting of off her. Next thing she knew, he was lifting off her computer from her knee for better access to her goods. He crawled on top of her, his hands cupped both of her breasts and she moaned out his name several times, and he hasn't even started yet. _

"_Jethro…" She tried. "Jethro…call…call DiNozzo now…" She tried to say it once again. It barely came out. _

"_Mmm" He murmured through kisses. _

_She finally gained control of her body and it took all that she got to push him away from her body. "Jen!" He whined. _

"_Call him now!" She instructed and narrowed her eyes at her. _

_He groaned and crawled out of bed. _

"_You can come back when you're done…" She said before he could walk over the threshold. _

_He looked over his shoulder and grinned at her wickedly and rushed downstairs._

One day before Christmas Eve….

_Finally getting Tony out of his bed to pick out a tree and at the same time trying to satisfy his lover, Jethro drove like a maniac to get there in time. _

_Tony DiNozzo had never been so afraid in his entire life before. His been tortured, not scared, he's been in war zones, not scared, he had the plague, not completely scared…but sitting in a car with Gibbs driving – his bladder was about to blow! His hands were so busy gripping everything he could grip. His feet were so tense he could barely feel anything!_

"_Boss – it says 60 here, you're over 100…" He tried to get the words out, but Jethro just kept driving. It was like some terrorist were on their asses! "Boss – slow down!" He shrieked out. _

"_Just wanna make it there on time DiNozzo…" Jethro said calmly. He turned his head to his senior field agent and grinned. He had to admit, it was fun, driving him crazy. _

_After a long but yet short ride, they were finally there. The trees were almost empty. Of course this is a last minute tree shopping, but he needed to have the perfect tree for Jenny. _

"_You alright DiNozzo..?" Jethro asked Tony amusingly, fully aware of the answer. _

_Tony was standing with his hands on his knees, panting. It was almost like he'd run a marathon. "Fine boss, just you know 'fine'…" he kept panting. "You might wanna turn around, it's gonna get ugly…" he instructed Gibbs, as he pulled both of his hands over his mouth. _

"_Jesus DiNozzo! You've been in worse shape…."_

"_Not like this!"_

"_Come on!" Gibbs gestured with his hands to move forward. _

_They looked around for a good tree, not that it was anything good left for them to look at, but Jethro really needed a tree. _

"_Boss, you're sure you're gonna find something good, I mean it's like less than a day left before Christmas?!" Tony said, barely keeping his head up. _

"_Jen wanted one…"_

"_Now? Shouldn't she have bought it like weeks ago?"_

"I should've_ – "Jethro corrected._

_Tony narrowed his eyes at his boss and slowly realized something. He started laughing lightly. "You – you forgot to get her a Christmas tree boss?" He laughed. _

_Jethro stopped and turned to look at his senior field agent, or rather glared at him. "I didn't forget!" He corrected once again. _

_Tony held his hands up in defeat and grinned widely._

_They took a look around one more time and…_

"_Hey boss, I think I found one for you!"_

_Back at Jethro's house…_

_As Jethro and Tony were carrying the tree inside, Jenny was sitting on the couch waiting. _

"_Hey Jen got ya something!" She heard Jethro call for her in the hallway. She slowly got up and met with the two men. _

"_Tony you look horrible!" She exclaimed loudly as she locked her eyes on Tony's body. _

_In return he glared at her. "Well you can blame you're partner for that…" He whispered to her, but not quite enough for Jethro. _

"_Stop whining DiNozzo…" Jethro said as they carried the tree inside. _

_/_

_After cleaning the tree and decorating it beautifully, Jenny took a step back and admired her hard work appreciatively. Although Jethro forgot about it, but in the end she got what she wanted. He really did everything for her. _

"_Jen!" She heard him outside the living room. _

"_What?" She found him beside the phone. _

"_Dad's coming…" he said nervously. _

"_I know, I called him a few weeks ago and asked him to spend Christmas with us" She informed him calmly. _

"_You did what?!" He exclaimed. _

"_Jethro, I'm not gonna let you father spending Christmas alone…he's family" _

"_Didn't say I didn't want him here…'s been awhile…"_

_Jenny stepped closer and closer to him. She put her arms around his neck and let her body hang there like a necklace around his neck. She gave him a long and slow kiss. "Relax, it's gonna be fine…" She insured him and smiled. _

_When she felt his hands traveling down her back and stopped at her ass, that's how she knew that he felt fine. She felt him so aroused right now and grinned at him as he kept kissing her neck slowly. _

"_Jethro it's not even noon yet…" She laughed as she tried to maintain her voice. His kisses felt unbelievably good. _

"_Don't care…" He said between kisses. His one hand on her ass and the other on her breast. He suddenly picked her up and started stepping up the stairs. _

_She laughed loudly as his behavior. "Jethro!"_

"_Gotta have my reward for the tree" He said and grinned as he carried her up the bedroom and shut the door loudly. _

_/_

"_I'm nervous…" Jenny announced suddenly, as she cuddled up to him on the couch, in his living room._

_He looked down at her. "Wanna tell me why?" He tilted his head a bit. _

"_It's our first Christmas together…"_

"_Paris…" He started. _

"_Was a long time ago…" She cut him off. "We're starting new memories" She reminded him, and he smiled down at her as he gave her light feather kisses. _

_She took a look at the beautiful tree Jethro brought her. She decorated it the moment he brought it home. Home – yes, it was their home now. She felt comfortable calling it for what it was now, she was ready – she was ready for another step into the future with him. They had gone through so much together, they're basically unseperable. _

_He snugged his arm around her shoulders tightly and followed her direction to the big green tree. The lightning were beautiful, Jenny did a great job on it. He remembered those lightings from childhood. His mother used to put them up at home. He missed her, and Shannon, and Kelly. Yes – he missed them very much. But Jenny – she made it all better now. He's in a better place, happy – or as DiNozzo called it 'cheerful boss'. Maybe he did become cheerful now. Not the same old Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He was happy right now. The woman he loves is sitting right next to him…and…_

"_What time is your father coming tomorrow?" She asked, interrupted his thoughts. _

"_Picking him up in the morning" He informed her. _

"_I'm still nervous…" She announced once again. _

_He laughed quietly and pulled her closer against him._

_Christmas Eve…_

_The day before Christmas – it was decided that the Christmas this year was to be celebrated at Jethro's house along with the team at evening time. The house was quite. It was late in the morning, and Jethro got up early to pick up Jack at the airport. Presents were lying under the tree. And last minute decorations were up. _

_Jenny was sitting in front of the fireplace with her book, waiting for their arrival and she popped her head up as soon as she heard the door slam shut. _

"_Jen!" He called for her. "Where here!" He continued. And just like that, both of them were back. Now the Christmas can _begin_…_

_December 2017…_

"Mommy Daddy wake up! It's time for presents!" Both heard their daughter outside the bedroom door. Until they could open their eyes properly Alice came scrolling around and jumped up and down their bed. "Wake up wake up!" She screamed and shouted.

"Alice please, it's still morning honey…"Her father retorted tiredly. Suddenly he felt his daughter's body between him and Jen's scrunching his nose with her tiny fingers.

"Please wake up, I want presents now – it's Christmas!" Alice wasn't gonna give up.

Jethro groaned tiredly and hugged his daughter firmly. "Daddy can't breathe" And he let go of her to give her a kiss on the forehead.

"Give it up Jethro, she wants her presents…" Jenny said as she got out of bed and put on her robe.

"Is Grandpa up?"

"Yes yes yes he's up, long ago!" Still excited, Alice answered.

"Aaaw get up the both of ya! My little Angel wants her presents now" Jack announced as he came in and joined the party, laughing.

"Okay, were coming…" Jethro groaned as he tried to get out of bed with Alice pulling him by his fingers.

"Morning Jack" Jenny hugged him. "And merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas dear" Jack returned the hug and gave her a kiss on the head.

"honey go wait downstairs with grandpa" Jenny instructed her daughter and just like that she was gone and her voice could be heard loudly alongside her grandpa's.

Jethro took a good look at his wife and came up behind her just too give her a light kiss on the shoulder. "This happens every year…"

Jenny laughed. "She loves it. It's _her _time of year" She turned to face him.

"How did I get so lucky?"

"Oh baby, luck's got nothing to do with it" Jenny said to her husband and he lifted her head up to give her a long and passionated kiss.

"I love you" Jenny said between kisses and Jethro mumbled something that sounded '_I love you too' _and she let out a small laugh.

"Mommy Daddy hurry up!" they broke away as they heard their daughter's voice calling for them.

"Wonder where she got her lack of patience from…" Jenny said sarcastically.

"No idea…" Jethro answered, pretending not knowing and grinned.

"Uh-huh!"

"Come on" And with that he led his wife down the stairs to meet with his dad and daughter. It was truly the best time of the year. It was all about family. And he's got all of it.

_FIN…(for now…)_

_**So what did you think? Too much? Too little?**_

_**A review would be nice! :D**_

_**Xoxo, Julia**_


End file.
